


Untitled 2

by DragonRose35



Series: Untitled Incubus Sex Fic Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Male Slash, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Kuri decides to have a little fun with a teenage waiter in a cafe bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Second Installment of this still untitled series~ *snickers*
> 
> Hope you like~
> 
> ~ D.C.

“I’m home, Lydia!” Kuri grinned as he shut the door behind him, two bags of groceries in his hands, his tail swishing back and forth with his pleasant mood.

“About damn time, I’m starving and you missed breakfast.” An annoyed voice piped up from the living room and Kuri giggled in laughter. “Where  _ were _ you last night? I’ve never known you to stay the night at a conquests place.”

“I slept at the bus station,” Kuri said with a shrug as he went into the kitchen. “I didn’t feel like walking anymore after having fucked three guys. Not that they were particularly satisfying.” he said with a pout and heard an answering snort.

“You are the  _ weirdest _ demon I’ve ever met. Who wouldn’t find three simultaneous fucks to be satisfying? Oh wait, never mind. I forget that you’re an Incubus that doesn’t kill to feed.” Lydia said with sarcasm evident in her voice and the demon smirked, setting aside the groceries before making his way to the living room where the women- with short black hair and bright hazel eyes- was lounging on the couch.

Plopping himself on top of her, he grinned and nuzzled her neck as her arms wrapped around his waist. “You’re just jealous because I can get all the cock I want while you have to wait for your boyfriend to get back from his business trip.” he snickered and she pinched him on the ass, snickering back when she heard his answering squeak.

“Dude, as much as I do envy all the sex you get nightly, there is no way I’d be able to keep up with you even if I did want to entertain the thought of infidelity.” she snorted and Kuri stuck his tongue out at her.

“If you were a Succubus instead of human, you’d be able to get more than me,” he reassured her and she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” she pushed him off of her, much to his annoyance as he landed on the floor with a thud and a yelp. “Go take a shower and I’ll make something for us both to eat.”

Rubbing at his butt, Kuri pouted at her, but obliged, “Fine.”

.x.

“The first guy only lasted one round before he had to crash,” Kuri recounted his conquests for Lydia as they ate and she sat with rapt attention, listening eagerly for all the juicy details. “I was extremely disappointed, especially since the guy could  _ really _ fuck.” he shivered and she snickered at him, throwing a piece of bacon at his face, which he snatched up before munching on it with a smirk.

“Too bad about his stamina, huh?” Lydia teased and Kuri threw a piece of bacon back at her.

“Anyway, the second guy wasn’t too bad, but he was kind of pushy. Some kind of business man, I think.” Kuri huffed, but grinned. “He managed to last a whole three rounds before his  _ wife _ showed up.” Lydia snorted in laughter and he made a face. “He tried to make an offer of a threesome but I begged out of there before she could get any more upset. Even if she wasn’t though, I still would have left.” he made another face and Lydia shook her head, poking him in the side.

“That’s because you can’t handle pussy,” she said and the demon stuck his tongue out.

“Gay all the way, baby,” he returned and they both collapsed in laughter.

“Okay, okay, what about the third guy? You said you had three conquests, right?” Lydia asked and he nodded, though frowned.

“He wasn’t any good. The guy was a virgin. Sucked his cock, made him cum, and I tried to ride him, but… let’s just say I barely managed to reach my  _ own _ completion by the time he succumbed to his exhaustion.” he pouted and Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Picky,” she said and he glared.

“Hey, you’d be complaining to if you were in my shoes,” he muttered and she snorted.

“You’d be having such an easier time if you just, you know, drained someone’s life force with sex instead of stopping before you managed to get your fill. Earth is like… a human buffet for you and you’re picking at your food instead of eating all you can eat.” she pointed out and he made another face.

“You are… the  _ weirdest _ human I have ever met…” he said, throwing her words back into her face and she only grinned.

“Don’t lie, you love me anyway,” she said and he rolled his eyes before laughing.

“Yeah, I do.”

.x.

Kuri and Lydia were sitting at a booth inside a small cafe when one of the waiters walked up to them with their drink orders- a black coffee for Lydia and an overly sweet latte for Kuri. The kid was cute with an emo-cut style and bright green eyes that fit well with his appearance. He grinned at them both and Kuri kicked up his charm, wrapping his lips around his straw and sucking before pulling the straw back out of his mouth, please to have the teen’s attention on him. “Thank you,” he practically purred and Lydia rolled her eyes.

When the boy scampered away, flushed and flustered, Kuri turned his grin on her, “You are a horrible tease and you probably just gave the poor kid a boner doing that. He’s going to be in the bathroom now, taking care of it and hoping his boss doesn’t walk in on him.”

Kuri pouted, “Aw, I hope not.” he told her and she snorted in laughter, taking a drink of her own coffee as he sucked on his straw again, moaning at the taste of his sweetened drink. “I was rather hoping-”

“Yes, Kuri, we all know what you were hoping for,” Lydia rolled her eyes before nodding in the direction of the bathrooms. “Well, go on. You might as well get your fill before the boy leaves.”

Delighted beyond measure, Kuri pushed his drink away from the edge before getting out of the booth, practically skipping off towards the bathrooms. Slipping inside, he locked the door behind him, knowing no one would be needing to use them for a little while. He was pleased when he saw the boy leaning against the sinks, with his hand down his pants and he giggled, the sound catching the other’s attention and startling him so bad that he nearly fell to the floor.

“Hi~?” Kuri sauntered over to him, biting his lower lip as he took in the waiter’s disheveled appearance. “Oh my,” he purred, “did I do that?” he asked, reaching out to brush a hand against the other’s clothed arousal. “Well, it’s only fair if I take care of it for you, right?”

“O-oh Gods,” the human whimpered and Kuri dropped to his knees gracefully, his tail swishing back and forth as his eyes glinted with mischief.

Bringing his hands up, he unbuttoned the boy’s pants and lowered them just enough so he could press his mouth against the pre-cum soaked boxers the other wore. Glancing up, he caught sight of the nametag and grinned, “Can I suck your cock, Brayden?” he asked, letting his voice drop to a low purr, pleading for the answer to be a positive yes.

When the boy nodded, rather eagerly, Kuri finally pulled his boxers down before grabbing his- admittedly small- erection and pumping it a few times with his hand, getting a feel for it. Brayden moaned above him, shivering with the pleasure of the few simple touches and Kuri brought his mouth to the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that leaked from the slit before swallowing him whole, moaning at the same time the boy did.

“A-ah…!” Kuri took the boy’s flailing hands and put them in his hair, reveling in the feel of them carding through the strands when he finally got the hint and the demon began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks to give the boy more pleasure. “P-please… please, please,  _ please _ …!” Brayden babbled and Kuri hummed, before pulling back so he could lick at the cock in front of him like it was a melting popsicle. “O-oh Gods, I-I’m not- I-I c-can’t…!”

Grinning wickedly, Kuri gave the boy’s arousal one last suck before he stroked it with his hands, holding open his mouth eagerly and he closed his eyes just before the teen shuttered with his pleasure, releasing his seed onto Kuri’s face, thin pearly strands landing on his cheeks, nose, and tongue.

Kuri moaned at the sweet taste of the boy’s cum before he finally sat back after pressing one last kiss to the tip. “There, now isn’t that all better?” he asked, sweetly, knowing how lewd he must have looked with cum covering his face and a tent in his own pants that needed satisfying.

Brayden nodded, watching dazedly as Kuri stood up, tucking Brayden’s softening cock back into his pants before reaching up to wipe some of the cum from his cheeks and he licked at his fingers, cleaning the sweet cum from his skin before winking at the boy and he turned around, making his way back out of the bathroom, uncaring how he must look as he opened the door to find a man about to knock on it.

Kuri giggled heavily, almost lust-drunk, as he skipped back to the table where Lydia was staring at him, her eyes narrowed. “You didn’t get off.” she said and he shrugged.

“I’ll be fine for now,” he purred, reaching over to grab a napkin so he could wipe the rest of the cum from his face. He didn’t get very far before Lydia took it from his hands to take over, “You should have seen him Lyds, he was adorable! I think that was his first blow job~” he cooed and she snorted, rolling her eyes at him before discarding the napkin when she was finished.

“You just better hope you didn’t get the poor kid into trouble doing that,” she said, handing him his drink and picking up her own, leading him out of the cafe as eyes from every patron followed after them- either in lust or in disgust.

“I’m pretty sure I just opened up a whole new world for him, Lydia,” he returned, grinning wide and she snorted, pushing at his shoulder, though not hard enough to make him stumble, and he could barely focus on his drink, laughing as hard as he was.


End file.
